Roxy Klaus
'''Roxy Nebula Klaus '''is the daughter of Morgana and Rick Klaus. As an adult, she marries Andy and has three kids- Andrea, Morgan , and Ricky. Canon History Season 4 Roxy was the last fairy on Earth, albeit unknowingly. Unbeknownst to her, two powerful forces were searching for her, each from different sides. Luckily for her, it was the good side- the Winx Club- that came out on top. They rescued her, tutored her in her magical powers, and helped her release the Earth fairies. When the terrestrial fairies turned out to be mainly interested in vengeance against the humans, Roxy and the Winx helped convince them to give up their pursuit of revenge and just learn to help the world out all over again. Out of this, Roxy found out that Morgana, the queen of the fairies, was her mother (who had disappeared when Roxy was very little). Morgana abdicated and gave the throne to Nebula so she could live with Rick and Roxy again. On top of this, Roxy agreed to apply to Alfea College for Fairies in order to strengthen her magic education. Season 5 Roxy recieved her acceptance letter for Alfea College and enrolled there as a freshman. Tabby's Winxverse History Fly or Fall AU Despite being accepted to Alfea, Roxy decided to help Lysis Ashman locate the new fairies. At first, she was the main spokesperson on the team, but as Avalon MacAdams began to understand her power, she took over. When the team split up, Roxy found herself in the domestic team with Lysis, Avalon, and Mia Brice (later replaced by Kristina). Freshman Year Having got a certain impression of what a fairy was like from the time she spent with the Winx Club, Roxy had a bit of a culture shock at Alfea. Rooming with Araña of Whisperia, and sharing an apartment with Crystal of Linphea, Aurora of Magix, and Kyrridwen of Elysium, she diverted from the feminine fairy in need of defense that she had become with the Winx Club back into her old sarcastic and reckless self. Adult Life After graduating from Alfea, Roxy moved back to Gardenia, where she fell in love with Andy Day. When Roxy was twenty-three and Andy was twenty-seven, they were married and moved to a small farm outside the city. One year later, Roxy gave birth to their first daughter, Andrea Aurora Day, then had Morgan Nebula Day two years later. Three years after that, she gave birth to their first and only son, Ricky Michael Day. Apart from the three children that they were the biological parents of, they also helped to raise the children of Tecna and Riven. Grace of Zenith and Robert of Zenith went to boarding school during the school year and spent vacations at the Day farm due to their parents being busy with philanthropist activities. Roxy adopted them in all but the official meaning and liked to say that she had five children. Category:Canon Category:Mind Fairies Category:Terrestrial Fairies Category:Roxy's Class